Memories Are All I Have
by wishHeart
Summary: ByakuxHisa. Byakuya was never a believer of legends. But will his belief about the credibility of legends be diminished when a girl who looks a lot like Rukia shows up in the world of the living bearing the name of his dearly departed wife?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first time to submit a fic in Bleach. I had this idea for quiet a long time now, and I've been wanting to share it. I'm a huge Byakuya/Hisana fan so this is about them. Of course, the pairing Ichigo and Rukia would also be included. I really hope you like this, and please review. Let me know if this fic is worth continuing.

Summary: When a soul departs Soul Society, they start a new life in the world of the living having no memories of their previous life in Soul Society. But that was just a legend, and Byakuya Kuchiki didn't believe in legends. But will he change his mind when a girl who looks awfully a lot like Rukia comes into the living world bearing the name of his departed wife?

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot eveything else belongs to Tite Kubo!

* * *

Memories Are All I Have

by:

wishHeart

* * *

Chapter 1

**I'm Not Rukia

* * *

**

"Oi! Ichigo! Wake up!"

"Favmuhminets" he grumbled incoherently into his pillow, as Rukia desperately tried to wake up the substitute shinigami.

Rukia sighed in exasperation, she had been trying to wake him up for the past thirty minutes and all he did was to grumble 'favmuhminets'.

"I swear, if I ever hear that again I'm going to stab myself!" She shouted pulling Ichigo's blanket. The orange-haired boy immediately curled up into a ball like it was an involuntary reflex, in fact it could be classififed as an involuntary reflex for he had been doing the same thing for the past couple of months. Even if it was summer vacation, his so called '_sensei'_ wouldn't let him skip a day of Kidou class.

"Shuddap midget!" He said glaring at the small woman. "I hate kidou with a passion so leave me alone!"

"You won't be having kidou classes today, dumbass! Its the first day of schoo" Rukia replied, as she stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation before pulling himself up of his bed and into a sitting position. The substitute shinigami glanced at his clock and noted it was too early for waking up, even for Rukia. "This is the thanks I get for defeating that psychotic freak," he said referring to the ex-captain of the fifth squad. "What a wonderful way to thank me Soul Society" He shouted at his floor, hoping that said society would hear him.

"Baka!" Rukia said, as her fist met Ichigo's head. "Soul Society does not exist on the ground. Have you learned anything about the Senna incident?…" Rukia continued talking while Ichigo mocked her with his hands flapping about. He had heard her explanation about Soul Society's location to last in his mind for a lifetime. Not to mention her 'eccentric' diagrams of it.

"Will you stop that!" Rukia said slapping his hand. "Ikkaku and Hisagi are to come later so I suggest you prepare" Rukia replied, grabbing her school bag and heading for the window.

"For what?"

"To laugh at your kidou abilities, in lack thereof" She said chuckling lightly.

"Even if I didn't learn kidou I could still kick their asses!"

"Yeah, and I love Kon" She replied sarcastically.

"There just here because there bored out of their minds in that blasted place" He said as he stood up and grabbed his toiletries.

"Is that blasted place the same place who had given you permission to use that badge?" She said pointing at the shinigami badge in Ichigo's desk.

"If they really trust me, you won't be here. It's not like I need you any longer. I achieved bankai, defeated Kenpachi, Byakuya, hell I even defeated Aizen." he said carelessly, slightly insulted by the fact that Soul Society still wants him monitored. He wasn't _that_ careless.

He turned to the window sill, slightly surprised that Rukia was no longer there. He sighed,

_'Women are so unstable' _He thought as he continued down the hall and into their bathroom. It was only when he saw his reflection in the mirror that he realized what he had just said.

* * *

"Stupid Ichigo!" she whispered to herself, kicking a lone rock into the river below. Rukia silently chastised herself for being so bitter and overly-affected by Ichigo's comment. She shouldn't get so worked up about it, its not like she still wanted to be there--not that she mind being there--but orders were orders. And the order was to look out for him until further notice. 

Besides, he was still a boy trying his very best to fill in an adult's shoes. He wouldn't understand logic even if it hit him between his eyes; everyone knew that, even his hollow knew that, the only one who doesn't is Ichigo himself.

Rukia sighed in exasperation, Ichigo was obnoxious and repulsive, and his 'words of wisdom' shouldn't affect her, besides she was over fifty years old, some teenager's crude comment shouldn't affect her, should it?

The vibration coming from her pocket pulled her out of her reverie. She pulled out the deviceand flipped it open. She sighed as a red circle blinked menacingly on her phone. She took out one of her soul candy and downed it in.

_"__This would be a good __activity to __forget about that __baka's__ comment" _She said to herself before going off to the direction of the hollow.

* * *

"I never knew she was _that _sensitive. I mean I've treated her worse" Ichigo said trying to let the guilty feeling die down. 

_'You're a freaking __baka__, King'_ His hollow said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! What do you know?" he said, unconsciously scaring the people around him. It was weird enough to see an orange-haired teen, but see him shouting to no one in particular was even weirder.

_'Ah,__ even __though I'm the one __in here__, you're the one completely oblivious to __your __surroundings. __You are a __baka__, King!__ You know it, I know it, even Rukia knows it!__'_

"If I'm stupid, what are you then? A moron? Or do you prefer the term intellectually disabled? If you are smart enough you should have thought of a way to escape those freakin skyscrapers" He retorted menacingly, Ichigo smirked to himself when he no longer heard his hollow's voice.

He glanced up the school clock and sighed, it was still seven o'clock and he barely saw students. Ichigo took note of them, these were the new ones hoping to look for their classes early so that they wouldn't have to ask the other students, the ones who didn't want to look like a loser in front of the 'in' crowd. He sighed deflatedly, he knew his friends and the previous students would come pouring in at around seven thirty.

"This is what I hate about being punctual, no one is there to appreciate it" He said as he continued inside the school building.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned to his left to see Orihime, behind her, lurking in the shadows was none other than 'The Quincy Pride' a.k.a four eyes.

"Ohayou Inoue…four eyes" He said, his voice going lower and quieter when he mentioned the Quincy's nick name.

"I wish I could say the same to you Kurosaki. But I guess, whenever you're around, there's nothing good in the morning" Ishida Uryuu retorted, as his glasses shone in that way Ichigo had come to hate.

"Whatever four eyes," came the quick retort of the substitute shinigami.

"Hey, hey! It's the first day of school! You shouldn't argue; it's a very bad omen. It could mean that you would argue for the rest of the school year!" Orihime said as she tried to prevent her two friends from slitting each others throats, or shish kaboobing each other's organs.

There was an invisible spark between the two of them as their faces were inches away from one another, both were ready to take out their weapons when the situation called for it.

"Aha!" Orihime suddenly said. "How about I give you two my special drink? It always calms me down when I'm upset or angry" Orihime declared.

Upon hearing the words, 'special drink', a new atmosphere had taken over.

"Are we really fighting Ichi-kun?" Ishida said quickly, his words dripping with sweetness and sugar.

"Of course we aren't Ishida-kun! We're best of friends right?" Ichigo said, winking and smiling at Ishida.

"I'm sorry if we scared you Orihime." Ishida said smiling.

"We were just trying to…re-enact the scene in last year's school play" Ichigo quickly added.

"Oh, you mean. The play about men to men relationship" Orihime said, as her mind started to question Ichigo and Ishida's preferences in a relationship.

"Yeah!" Both of them said as they laughed out heartily, their arms over each other's shoulder. They knew about Orihime's unique taste in the culinary arts, and both didn't want to be lab rats…I mean…critics for her delicacies. It was really worth risking their reputations over a month's stomachache.

"Where is Rukia-san?" Orihime asked, as the giant teardrop on her head vanished.

"She went here earlier" Ichigo answered, as the three of them continued to their shoes' locker.

As Ichigo, Ishida and Orihime started to put on their school shoes. Ichigo noticed Rukia going out of the shoes' locker room.

"Oi, Rukia!" he called out. But she didn't look back. Grunting, Ichigo hastily placed his shoes as he tried to catch up with her.

"I'll see you later" Ichigo told his companions as he followed Rukia out.

The orange-haired boy saw the smaller shinigami's hair as she turn in one of the corridors.

"Oi, Rukia wait up!" He called, but to no avail. "Rukia!" He called out once again. Ichigo was starting to get infuriated and annoyed by Rukia's cold-shoulder treatment and his repetition of her name, it was as if he had hurt her feelings. He had said more horrible things in the past and she wasn't _this_ upset about those.

He knew the female shinigami would never result into giving him the cold-shoulder treatment because of something as feeble as their argument earlier. She only uses that whenever he makes fun of her drawings.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted once again, but the girl didn't look back, she just continued walking as if she couldn't hear him. Ichigo broke into a run, and a moment later he had finally caught up with her. He walked casually behind her, afraid that his face might meet her fist—or worst, her foot—if he tried to disturb her…not that he wasn't already disturbing her.

"Oi, you should really think about Urahara checking on your gigai's ears." He said when he was close enough, bringing his hands behind his head.

No response.

"Are you really going to ignore me?"

No response.

"You are overacting Rukia!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her into facing him.

Ichigo was silently taken aback by the look on Rukia's face. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her mouth agape, in short, it was as if the girl before him had seen a ghost. But Ichigo quickly snapped out of his momentary and insignificant shock when Rukia's fist came in contact with his cheek.

"Hey! You hit me harder than usual!" He shouted at her, aware of the fact that her punch was a _lot_ harder than what she normally does. "I'm sorry okay!" he blurted when he saw anger in her eyes.

She huffed, before responding, "Who are you?!" She said trying her best to be calm, but she was obviously failing.

Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded, a few seconds of silence passed by before the orange-haired boy started laughing. "You almost…had me there…Rukia. You should...consider joining the …drama club" he said between his laughs, tears of joy already in his eyes.

"Rukia?" The raven head asked confused. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked directly into her eyes. His own optics widen in disbelief when he realize that the girl before him had blue eyes.

"Wait, I though you have them in amethyst" He said pointing at her optics.

"What?!" She asked once again.

"Oh come on, is that one of Karin's contacts? You know it's bad to steal" He teased, as the confusion evident on the girl's eyes grew.

"Karin? Contacts? Just who the hell are you?!"

Ichigo smirked, even though it was a bit annoying, it was quiet fun having this little role play with Rukia. It almost brings tears to his eyes that she went to the trouble of taking Karin's contacts and wearing them for the sake of his entertainment.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" Ichigo's smirk suddenly disappear when he felt Rukia's reiatsu go up and the fact that he heard her voice activating her shikai not far from his position. He looked out the window, and saw the female shinigami battling a hollow. Below her is her gigai, eagerly waiting for her master's return.

He slowly turned his head to look at the girl before him. How can there be three Rukia's? And as far as he could remember, even the gigai knew him. Hell, the gigai was never this hostile towards him.

"Who are you and why did you copy Rukia?!" he asked frightened. Ichigo silently chastised himself. It was ridiculous for a man, who had been in contact with many disturbing people and, to add, had a kickass blade which could knock a Menos Grandes back to Hueco Mundo be reduced to a quivering damsel in distress. Actually, it was down right embarrassing. But something in the air seemed to be telling him a fable of certain force that was beyond his source of power.

"I think the more appropriate question is, who the hell do you think you are?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You were the one who came up to me like we're friends. We're not even acquaintances you bastard!" She said, turning on her heel and continuing her walk right before she had been rudely disturbed by the orange-haired student.

It took Ichigo, five seconds to react. He reached out for her hand, she stopped, and looked at him with an icy glare that could put Byakuya's glare to shame.

"May I please know you're name?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Why?" She asked skeptically, pulling her hand away from the stranger's hand.

"I just want to know" he replied looking into her deep blue eyes.

The girl sighed in defeat, "Fine. My name is Hisana Sousuke"

* * *

So, how's that for chapter one? I know there NO Byakuya-Hisana interaction, but that would come soon enough. I promise! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Hey y'all, this is another installment of 'Memories are All I have', never really knew why I chose that title. Anyway, I SUCK at updating so please forgive me if I haven't updated this in a while, I hope I haven't lost my dear readers and reviewers.I'm really Sorry for the LONG delay in updating. Thank my dear friend, who would remain anonymous, for reminding me of my duty as a fanfic writer. Also, many thanks to all who reviewed. Anyways, enjoy this chapter:

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**_Confusion_**

* * *

"Sit down Bya-kun!" The sixth division captain's frown deepen to the deepest frown known to man, shinigami and hollows. Really, he was still in his haori, wearing his damn kenseiken and the blasted scarf. He practically screamed NOBLE.

"I prefer Kuchiki-taichou" He said calmly, as the 'little' pink-haired devil, placed the tray of assorted candies and treats on the table.

"Bya-kun sounds better." She smirked happily at him, as she stuffed her small mouth with handfuls of the candies. A minute of silence passed as Byakuya continued to watch her with fascination and a slight repulsion, as she gobbled down the candies.

"I feel much better" She proclaimed, throwing the bowl randomly about. She hopped to her feet and looked at the person who she would_ help_ next. "You're really going to enjoy this Bya-kun" She said gleefully, grabbing the papers from the table and sitting at the chair beside the burgundy chaise. She looked up at him and pointed at the chaise demandingly.

Byakuya walked to the said chaise indifferently and lied down, he hated psychiatrists, and he loathed it even more to know that he's new consultant was the pink-haired fukutaichou of the eleventh division. Byakuya could only imagine the state of people who had gone through her, he could vaguely imagine someone better off not consulting her.

"So…" She started, reading through the papers. He snickered to himself, _imaginary_ reading was the right term. "How do you feel now—"

"Fine…" Byakuya answered, interrupting her, momentarily unaware that the young shinigami hadn't finished her sentence.

"…that she's gone"

The words _'Fine'_ and _'that's she's gone'_ were said in unison.

Byakuya's initail thought in that moment was to shunpo away, but all he could do was be quiet, hoping that she hadn't heard him. Why in the hell did he assume she was talking about his current feeling!? She was a damn psychiatrist who knew more about himself than he could possible want and here he was already causing problems to himself. Part of him wanted to run away, but he had already made a promise to himself he would see this through…for the sake of…

"Do you like being called by a high honorific?"

"Do you not think it fits my status, as head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the sixth squad?"

"Hmmm…" Yachiru said thoughtfully as she eyed her clipboard.

Byakuya glanced at her, he had a look on his face that said 'How-In-The-Hell-Did-She-Became-Vice-Captain-When-She-Has-The-Attention-Span-Of-A-Goldfish'. He raised a brow and got a quick glance at what she is writing...or rather what she was sketching.

He paused, and stared at the 'sketch'

She giggled.

Byakuya continued to stare.

'_Release me master, together we will cut her into pieces'_ Byakuya heard the distinct voice of Senbonzakura, and the flaring aura his zanpaktou was readying. _'She is mocking your nobility, _

_Red robes_

Byakuya reached for his zanpaktou

_Curled hair_

He unsheathed it

_And a PINK sword! AND…AND…AND LOOK SHE WROTE GIRLY SWORD! I take offence in that!'_

Byakuya had a look on his face as though he was ready to do some serious damage to the small she-devil

"Never…" He said slowly, earning Yachiru's attention.

"Ahe…Bya-kun—" The young shinigami said as she scratched the back of her head. She looked at his hand and Yachiru's eyes widen in surprise as the pink flaring aura coming from Senbonzakura started to look ominous, and the fact that there was a dark look on Byakuya's face didn't help either.

"Ever…"

"I really don't think Senbonzakura is a girly sword—"

"…mock my hair"

Both Senbonzakura and Yachiru sweatdropped.

Fortunately for Yachiru, the unfolding carange was cut short when the door bursted open, revealing a heaving and an out of breathe Renji.

"Taichou!" he said bowing to his superior.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya said, sheathing Senbonzakura(who was still nagging his wielder to cut the she-devil into little itsy bits)

"Yamamoto-sotaichou summons you" He replied.

"I, only?" He questioned skeptically, eyeing Yachiru at the corner of his eyes.

"I am coming with you taichou. A matter concerning the world of the living"

Byakuya nodded and shunpo-ed with Renji to Yamamoto's office.

"Girly sword!" Yachiru mocked, sticking her tongue out to the place where Byakuya and Renji once stood. "Stupid noble Kuchiki, no manners at all!" She shouted at no one in particular.

* * *

The huge doors to Yamamoto-Genryusai's office was opened for the 6th division captain and he's lieutenant. They entered the room and noted the two other shinigami conversing with the Commander-General.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou…" Yamamoto-Genryusai announced Byakuya and Renji's arrival, the two shinigami in the room turned to look at them.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Rangiku Matsumoto greeted them both.

"The presence of Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku-fukutaicho, Renji and I…" Byakuya started, "I feel that this mission is of grave importance"

"Yes it is" Yamamoto answered simply. "The world of the living is being disturbed once again. Hollows bearing the appearance of a regular hollow with powers equal to a Vasto lorde have been causing havoc." Renji and Matsumoto gasped, and both immediately bombarded the Commander-General with their questions.

"Silent! Both of you!" Yamamoto bellowed, Renji and Matsumoto quickly shut upped.

"I am surprised to see no reaction from both of you" The Commander-General regarded both Toushiro and Byakuya. "I understand these two's concern, but not from both of you? I am certainly suprised, especially you Hitsugaya-taichou, after what had happened with you and a certain Kurosaki" The Commander-General had a playful smirk on his lips, and Toushiro's cheeks had a slight tint of red in them.

"It is surprising, but Kuchiki-taichou and I prefer to keep our surprised reactions at bay, for it would not help the situation." Toushiro replied calmly, slightly looking away.

"I see" Yamamoto replied, glancing at the now embarrassed Renji and Matsumoto. "The Vasto Lorde's population is unknown but with hollows frequent appearances lately with a Vasto Lorde's powers is very suspicious and alarming situation. The Central 46 Chambers and I doubt that Ichigo and the others will be able to handle it."

"Is my sister alright?" Byakuya said, finally voicing out the one thing that had been bugging him.

"She is battling one right now"

* * *

Rukia wiped the blood trickling down from her mouth as she landed on one of the Sakura trees in the school garden.

"_Damn!"_ She thought, as she eyed her foe. It was just a regular hollow but at the same time it wasn't. Usually, it only took about ten seconds to bring down a regular hollow, but this was different. She glanced at the giant school clock, and noted that it had already been ten minutes.

"Go get Ichigo!" She directed the mod soul in her gigai. The mod soul quickly followed her master's wish and searched for the orange-haired boy.

"_Byakurai!_" Rukia shouted, bypassing the incantation, a bolt of lightning came out of her forefingers and was aimed to the hollow. As she anticipated, it did little damage, but it was enough to distract the hollow. She jumped to one of the many trees in the school yard. She hid beneath the leaves of the tree as she performed a healing kido spell.

She winced as she saw the bleeding wound at her side. Feeling the spell starting to work, Rukia started to stand up and battle the hollow once more.

She jumped down from the tree and eyed her surroundings, trying to feel the reiatsu of the hollow. She gruntled when said hollow was no where in sight, but instead, all she saw in the deserted battle field was her gigai walking aimlessly, as if unaware that she's treading dangerous grounds.

This made her even pissed.

"Hey! If you want—" But she was cut in mid-sentence when an explosion and a battle cry was heard…a battle cry that belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia spun around and saw the hollow being hurled towards her gigai.

"Get out of there!" She shouted, but it was as if her gigai could not hear her. It was looking around her, and it kept on spinning aimlessly. The hollow was coming fast, and Rukia would be damned if she had to pay for another gigai…hell! she haven't even finished paying for this one!

* * *

She heard the battle cry, and the sound of metal clashing with flesh. She had looked around the yard and saw nothing.

"I'm having a total paranoid moment…again!" She shouted at no one in particular.

'_Aaaahhh…'_

There it was again, she spun around like a paranoid sociopath. The cry wasn't that loud but it was very distinguishable.

"There's something here, I know it!"

"_Get out of there!" _It was a voice of a woman. Like the cry, it was faint but she knew she heard it.

She was really trying hard to locate the sound, and she wasn't the keen type. She tried to concentrate, but she found out that the more she concentrates, the more the voices drowned away. She shut her eyes tight, thinking that if she shut away her ability to see, she would be able to hear the voices.

'_Mod Soul! Get out of there!'_

It was the voice of the perverted orange-haired boy who stormed away after idly looking at the window.

It was then she opened her eyes, and to her bewilderment and surprise, there was a rather huge 'animal', if you could call it that, hurling towards her. She wasn't even sure if it was an animal, but it did have vague characteristics of one. All she could make out of it was its frame.

She squinted her eyes as the 'animal' became more distinct. Her eyes grew wide like saucers, as the 'animal' came closer. She tried to move her legs, but it failed her. She wanted to scream but her voice got caught in her throat. She wanted to take cover but her arms felt like it weighed a ton.

She closed her eyes, but the image of the flying 'animal' would not leave her. Its left arm was cut away and fresh blood was oozing out. There was a hole in its chest where the heart was supposed to be. It had sharp claws and razor blades growing out of its arm. And the ominous ivory colored mask that was supposed to be its face.

She felt nauseous, and she was ready to faint.

"_I love you dad!" _She thought, _"And I'm sorry if I lied to you about the ballet lessons!"_

She waited for it to come crashing towards her, she waited for the pain, but nothing came. At least that's what she thought.

'_Is this what you suppose to feel when someone catapults a huge fiendish creature at you?'_

"You should be more careful next time" Said a cool voice from her side.

She opened her eyes, and saw the creature a few meters away from hers. It was twitching a bit, his arms were no where to be found and so was its legs. It was cut down across its hip, and ice held it down to the ground.

"This is…just…too much…for the…first…day of classes" She mumbled to herself before darkness consumed her, and she knew no more.

* * *

"Are you alright Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji hollered as he, Toshirou and Matsumoto ran towards him.

"Hai…" He simply stated, glancing down at Rukia's gigai. Their arrival was right on time. He had been able to scoop the gigai out of harm's way, and now he was carrying it bridal style.

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya!" Rukia and Ichigo were running towards the group now.

"I could've handled it myself but you—"

"Baka!" Renji, Matsumoto and Rukia's fist made contact with Ichigo's had before he could finish his sentence.

"Thanks to Kuchiki-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou, you were saved!" Renji shouted.

"Master!" Everyone spun around and what they saw made them freeze right then and there, especially Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya

A few meters away from them was Rukia's gigai, running towards them.

The group then turned to the gigai resting on Byakuya's arm. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her serene features.

She giggled a little and snuggled closer to her savior.

"Hmm…you smell a lot like Byakuya-sama" She whispered.


End file.
